Dimensional Royale: Episode Tales of Vesperia
by Phantom Thief Reaper
Summary: The Tales of Vesperia version of the journey through the Phantom Field
1. Chapter 1

Dimensional Royale

Episode: Tales of Vesperia

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Chapter: 1

Stage: Nordopolica Coliseum

Yuri: "Huh? Where am I...?" I'm in pitch black darkness but then it clears and I'm in the coliseum all of a sudden. 'Hold on! Wasn't I just exiting the Lower Quarter just a second ago?'

System: "Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for your patience! Now, let us begin the 27th Keystone Scramble Tournament!"

Yuri: "What the!? What's that voice...?" Then all of a sudden I see someone fall from the sky.

Flynn: "Ow!"

Yuri: "Huh!?"

Flynn: "Ugh... Landed right on my bag of Gald..."

Yuri: "...Flynn?" A magic formula appears underneath him.

Flynn: "Holy power come! First Aid!" He casts a healing spell. "Much better, now then... Huh? Yuri!? Why are you here? Actually, why am I here? Why are we on Nordopolica?"

Yuri: "Calm down. I dunno either. I was just at the Lower Quarter just a minute ago..."

Flynn: "And I was on my way to the castle... What's going on here?"

Yuri: "You don't think... Is an Entelexeia on to us?"

Flynn: "Huh? But there are barely any left. Do you really think that's the case?"

Yuri: "Well, given how we just instantly got here, I can't think of anything else that could possibly do that."

Flynn: "Wait a second. Are we sure this is really Nordopolica? I don't remember the Aer here being this dense to where we can see it."

Yuri: "At least it's not dense enough to do anything bad."

Flynn: "I guess, but still, it's an unpleasant sight... Wait a minute, is it possible that Patty is playing some trick on us?"

Yuri: "Only one way to find out... Hey, Patty! You here?" I pull a bag of Gald. "I'll give you some Gald if you come out!"

Flynn: "..."

Yuri: "See? She's not here. If she was, she'd be flying over here with her hand outstretched." I put the bag away.

Flynn: "So Patty's not involved, huh? Then what's going on here?"

Yuri: "I dunno, but at least there aren't any signs of Monsters."

Flynn: "Yuri, please don't say stuff like that... I feel you'll only jinx us. But regardless, we better not let our guard down. After all we're in a strange place and that can't be-"

System: "Er... I hate to interrupt your dramatic reunion, but excuse me!"

Flynn: "Wh-What's that!?"

Yuri: "It's that voice again..."

System: "Ahh, the fiery bloom of friendship, the surging hormones of adolescence. It really brings me back..."

Yuri: "Who are you!? Damnit, where is it coming from?"

Flynn: "Given your theory earlier... do you think it's some kind of Entelexeia?"

Yuri: "Okay, you're REALLY starting to piss me off. Stop talking about adolescence and start giving us answers!"

System: "Okey doke! Allow me to explain the rules of the Keystone Scramble Tournament, which you are now taking part in!"

Flynn: "What!? When did we sign up for that!?"

System: "The rules are simple! All you need to do is take the Keystone given to you and make for the goal..."

Flynn: "Ugh... Something about this just feels wrong..."

System: "But if your item is taken away from you, you'll be disqualified. Which'll result in you being stuck in this world for eternity. Good luck!"

Flynn: "N-Now, hold on a second! Don't just gloss over something so important!"

System: "If you manage to keep your Keystone safe and make it to the goal, then everyone will be freed! Yay!"

Flynn: "Goal!? Where is this goal!?"

Yuri: "'Everyone'...?"

System: "Buuut, if you do get disqualified, painful and embarrassing repercussions, or should I say 'punishments' await. Those should be fun."

Yuri: "Punishments!? Okay, painful I get, but do they have to be EMBARRASSING? What're you gonna do to us?"

System: "The Keystones will be distributed to the leader of each team. The leader must rely on their buddies to keep it safe and beat up any pests blocking their way!"

Yuri: "So each team has a Keystone..."

Flynn: "...Y'know, I really don't like it when your emotions change every few seconds like that, you just angry a second ago but now your much more calm... Whoa! More importantly, what are you holding?" The hand I was holding my money in a minute ago is suddenly holding a purple gemstone.

Yuri: "I didn't even realize I was holding anything, but... this must a Keystone."

System: "You are correct! That is the Keystone you must protect! Now, Team Purple, tell me: how excited are you?"

Yuri: "Slow down. What exactly IS this stone? And why teams? You said 'everyone' earlier... does that mean Flynn and I aren't the only ones here!"

System: "I spy with my little eye... an enemy! Your foe's looking to take your Keystone and he's got murder in his eyes. You better hit him with everything you've got!"

Flynn: "Geez, she's not listening to a word we're saying."

Yuri: "And oh boy, she's been saying a lot of disturbing stuff."

Flynn: "Huh? Hold on...!" A green glowing man with long black hair in a dark green outfit and a black cape shows up wielding a strange green single edge sword. "This must be the guy she was taking about! The 'enemy'!"

Yuri: "That glow and transparency... is that a ghost!?"

Flynn: "Whatever he is, he's really staring us down... and he does not look happy!"

Yuri: "He's serious about this. Guess he doesn't want to face that embarrassing punishment."

Flynn: "Um... I don't think anyone would... Wait, THAT'S what you're getting from this?"

Morro: "Do you two ever stop yapping? Seems like you need me to rip your tongues out..."

Yuri: "Er... How does one even answer that... Hey, Flynn? Back me up here!"

Flynn: "...Look, I'm sorry if we offended you, but we really don't want to fight. We just want to know what's going on here."

Morro: "Shut UP! You can fight me and die or hand the rock over and die. Take your pick."

Yuri: "Sheesh, does nobody listen around here...?"

Flynn: "Things aren't looking good, Yuri."

Yuri: "Think we should get out of here? Or..."

Flynn: "Something tells me this guys not about to let us go so easily. Which means..."

Yuri: "Wait a sec, Flynn. If there's really Aer here..."

Flynn: "Yeah, lets give it a shot." We both draw our swords.

Yuri: "Azure Edge!"

Flynn: "Demon Fang!" We both swing our swords to fire a ball of energy towards the ghost. He creates a tornado to intercept our projectiles band send them towards the walls. "Whoa, it worked!"

Morro: "Heh... Guess you guys have some powers in you too. Good, I was worried this was going to get boring!"

Flynn: "Uh oh, he's really getting worked up now... Still, he's just one ghost so I'm sure we can take him!"

Yuri: "Yeah, heck this guy looks so weak I think we can take it easy!"

Morro: "Take it easy, you say? Gyaahaha! Aren't you precious? I can't wait to carved up that uppity face of yours. You hear that!? These two are mine. Don't you dare get in my way." Then a women in black with a black hood and cape, with some metallic armor shows up.

Mystery: "Gimme a break. Just let have a bite, Morro. Oh, and let's not get too crazy."

Morro: "Says 'The Crazy Assassin.' Don't be a hypocrite."

Flynn: "Okay, now we have TWO fighters to deal with... Still think we can take it easy? I keep warning you not to get so cocky. I mean they ARE after that thing you've got, right?"

Mystery: "So, which one of us goes first? Not that I'd mind crushin' 'em both myself."

Morro: "Who the hell said we were taking turns!? These punks are all mi-"

System: "Tag team entries approved! With that, we can enter battle mode. Best of luck to both teams!"

Flynn: "'Approved'!? What did you just approve us for!?"

Mystery: "Huh, so that's how it works... Looks like you and me are a tag team now."

Morro: "The hell!? No one ever told ME about this!"

Yuri: "C'mon, Flynn, let's just get through this. We need to keep this Keystone safe, no matter what."

Flynn: "Right... If we've gotta then let's do it... Never thought we'd fight together like this for a while though... Let's go, Yuri!"

Yuri: "Yeah... c'mon!"

Yuri and Flynn vs Morro and Mystery

Theme= Ninjago: Ghost Whip

Flynn: "Alright, I'd say that's enough! Let's go, Yuri!"

Yuri: "Right! Later guys!"

Morro: "Damnit... Get back here, you bastards!" We just run off and leave them there.

Flynn: "Phew... We managed to get away, but that was too close. Are we seriously going to have people like that coming after us all the time!?"

Yuri: "I don't know. But if what that voice said earlier is true, our troubles are far from over. Let's just try to avoid combat as much as possible from now on."

Flynn: "Agreed. If we fight everyone we run into, we're not gonna last long. Where's this 'goal' supposed to be, anyway?"

Yuri: "Not a clue. This sounds like something Repede or Patty could be helpful with."

Flynn: "Well It sounds like this goal is some kind of exit. One way or another, we've gotta find it."

Yuri: "Yeah. Let's just keep moving forward."

Flynn: "I'm always up for a wander. Lead on, old friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Dimensional Royale

Episode: Tales of Vesperia

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Chapter: 2

Stage: Zaphias

Flynn: "Hey... You don't think those guys from earlier are chasing us, do you?"

Yuri: "Nah, I think we're for now."

Flynn: "They weren't using Strike or Magic Atres, right?"

Yuri: "No... And despite that girls appearance, they didn't even seem to have any Blastia to do so. Their fighting style was completely different from ours. Which leads to one question: how were they able to use those crazy abilities?"

Flynn: "Good question. That Morro guy was a ghost and that other girl did look a lot more like a machine. You maybe we were fighting Monsters instead?"

Yuri: "Last I checked Monsters couldn't have conversations with human like us unless they were Entelexeia. And they didn't seem like Entelexeia at all. I honestly don't think it's them... but there's gotta be some kind of mastermind behind all of this craziness."

Flynn: "I think that would be the most logical conclusion at this point."

Yuri: "And if they're not it, you think maybe they had a Keystone they needed to protect and- No, wait, that wouldn't add up."

Flynn: "Yeah. They weren't trying to protect their Keystone, they were trying to take ours. Which means they had a different objective in this tournament."

Yuri: "...Damn, all this thinking is killing me. Let's worry about that later."

Flynn: "Indeed. There's something else I wanted to discuss more than that anyway. Are we sure that this is Terca Lumireis?"

Yuri: "Yeah. I've been wondering about that... It feels the same, but there aren't any Monsters... I can't really describe why... but it feels different from before."

Flynn: "Still, if theres Aer here allowing us to use our Blastia then it's gotta be connected somehow."

Yuri: "Wait a second, Flynn... Someone's coming."

Flynn: "Huh? Where!?"

Yuri: "Over there. With a wand and shield in each hand."

Flynn: "Huh? Wait, that's...!"

Estelle: "Ritaaaaa! Rita, where are you? Answer me!"

Yuri: "It's Estelle!"

Flynn: "It's Lady Estellise!"

Flynn: "Lady Estellise! Over here!"

Estelle: "Flynn!? Yuri!? Oh my gosh, I'm so glad to see you! But, what are guys doing here?"

Yuri: "That's our line, Princess. What are YOU doing here?"

Estelle: "I-I don't know... Rita just stopped by at the castle and I offered her some tea until all of a sudden I feel a strange dizziness come over me and I was here in the Citizens Quarter when I came to and Rita was nowhere to found... You guys haven't seen her, have you?"

Yuri: "Honestly, I had a feeling you guys might be here... That voice was talking about 'teams' and 'everyone going free' earlier. I knew we couldn't be the only ones here."

Flynn: "Yeah, but I wasn't expecting Lady Estellise or Ms. Mordio. Something is definitely up, here."

Estelle: "Um, just to be clear... Is this... still Terca Lumireis?"

Flynn: "Actually, we don't really know yet... though if it is somewhere different we believe it may be connected somehow because of the fact there's Aer here, meaning we can still use our Blastia here."

Estelle: "Then, what exactly is this place? I heard a strange voice earlier talking about some odd stuff like Keystones and punishments."

Yuri: "You heard it too, huh? We're not sure yet either, but according to that voice, we can't escape unless we keep this thing safe."

Flynn: "And to make matters worse, we'll have to suffer some sort of embarrassing punishment if we lose it. Yuri and I are also looking for an exit so we don't get stuck here."

Estelle: "So, basically we just need to find this exit while keeping that gemstone safe. That... doesn't sound too hard."

Flynn: "Lady Estellise... I think Yuri's over confidence is rubbing off on you..."

Estelle: "But wait, we still don't know where Rita is! Did you guys see her or not!?"

Yuri: "Sorry, we haven't. Are you sure Rita's even here?"

Estelle: "I... just sort know. I think."

Yuri: "What makes you so sure?"

Estelle: "Hmm... Woman's intuition, maybe?"

Flynn: "O-Of course... Lets just leave it at that."

Estelle: "I mean, we were together just before I got here so I wouldn't be surprised if she came here with me. Anyway, we should probably get going. I don't want Rita to get scared on her own." She starts running ahead.

Flynn: "W-Wait, Lady Estellise! This place is a little strange, so please don't go running off on you're-"

Estelle: "Gyah! Ouch!"

Yuri: "Fine, don't listen to us..." 'Sounds like she tripped on something.'

???: "Hm? Are you alright, miss?"

Estelle: "Ah, yes. Thank you."

Flynn: "Huh? Whose there!?" We see a man in a dark red suit and a silver circular hat.

Masters: "Hm? Are you two friends of this girl?"

Yuri: "Whose askin'"

Masters: "Ah, where are my manners? My name is Masters von Shang and this is my daughter Gretel." With him is a girl in black pants and a blue shirt that only covered one shoulder, she has long, blonde hair and had a circle shaped shield with some kind of emblem on her back.

Gretel: "Hello there! Nice to meet ya!"

Estelle: "Oh, nice to meet you, too."

Gretel: "Whoa! Dad, look! She looks like real princess from those story books!"

Estelle: "Huh? That's because I am a princess. My name is Estellise Sidos of the kingdom of Zaphias. But you can just call me Estelle."

Gretel: "Ah! This is awesome! I can't believe I'm meeting a REAL princess!"

Estelle: "Well aren't you lively?"

Yuri: "Geez, who are these people? Estelle included..." I had to mumble that last bit so she wouldn't hear me.

Masters: "I had the same question. Did you arrive here from another world?"

Yuri: "'Another world'...?"

Masters: "Are you familiar with... the Keystones?"

Yuri and Flynn: "...?"

Gretel: "Uh oh... Did you see the way they reacted? Looks like we've got ourselves a bingo."

Masters: "Forgive me, but you'll have to hand that over to us. Don't worry, we don't intend on using for evil."

Yuri: "'Using' it? Hold on. Do we need to 'use' this somehow in order to get to the goal?"

Masters: "Goal...? Hmm, I believe we may have been given conflicting information."

Yuri: "The voice told us that we need to take this thing to the goal, and that if it was taken from us, we couldn't get home. Are you trying to escape this world too?"

Masters: "...Yes. Like you, we came from another world."

Flynn: "Another world... Yeah, I had a feeling you weren't from around here."

Gretel: "That's right... First time I've ever been in a place like this. And we just kinda... showed up. Wait, that's not quite right. It's like... we were already here before we realized it."

Estelle: "I see. Same as us, then"

Flynn: "Do you have any clue to who might have done this? Anything you know would be really helpful."

Yuri: "We've got no idea why we're here, what this Keystone is, where the goal is... We're basically completely stuck."

Masters: "...Unfortunately, we don't have any idea. And even if we did, sharing that information would pose too great a risk. I'm afraid I can't tell you anything."

Yuri: "Risk...?"

Masters: "This world is bound by several rules. While the specifics are still a mystery, we do know that if a rule is broken, a penalty will be administered."

Estelle: "A penalty... Like some kind of punishment?"

Gretel: "Also, we don't have a lot of time. Honestly, I feel like even talking to you might leave us stuck here forever..."

Masters: "Gretel..."

Gretel: "Oh, my bad. That was another rule."

Flynn: "So there's a time limit... That's bad news."

Masters: "We've already said too much. We cannot afford to take any more risks. Unleashing prosthetic wing." A metallic, bladed wing emerges from the left side of his back. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we'll have to resort to force." He draws a bladed gun in his right hand and a battle knife in his left.

Gretel: "Honestly, I don't really care... But if dad says so...!" Bringing out her shield.

Flynn: "Damnit, I was hoping e would be able to talk things out..."

Yuri: "Doesn't look like we have a choice... We just gotta give it everything we've got... We can't afford to let them take this." I draw my own sword

Flynn: "Your right. Lady Estellise, please stay back-"

Estelle: "No, let me help too!"

Flynn: "Even if we did, you can't. All fights here are to be a two-on-two tag battle-"

Yuri: "Fine by me... Let's go, Estelle!"

Flynn: "What!? But, Yuri-"

System: "Righty-o! Entry approved. Switching to battle mode. Yuri Lowell and Estellise Sidos versus Masters and Gretel the von Shang father, daughter pair! Fight until you're all fought out!"

Flynn: "Huh!? You approve of this? Yuri, Lady Estellise, be careful!"

Estelle: "Don't worry, Flynn. I'm sure we can win with Yuri fighting!"

Yuri: "Quit being such a worrywart! We got this!"

Yuri and Estelle vs Masters and Gretel

Theme= .hack/G.U.: Dark Infection

Masters: "Kgh... Gretel, we need to retreat."

Gretel: "Awww... But I can still fight!" They run off.

Flynn: "Phew! You did it! Are you two alright?"

Estelle: "Yeah... But those two were pretty strong."

Flynn: "Indeed, perhaps their strength stems from their family bond as father and daughter."

Yuri: "Yeah, yeah, that's nice. But I get the feeling that fight would've happened regardless if we talked things over."

Estelle: "I was thinking the same thing. Since this is a fighting tournament we probably wouldn't have been able to move on without fighting them, right?"

Yuri: "Right. It's seems that once a battle starts, nobody is allowed to move on until one of the teams are defeated. Must be one of the rules this world is 'bound by,' to borrow Masters term."

Flynn: "Then this definitely isn't Terca Lumireis... One thing is for certain though: whoever is behind all of this can't be up to any good."

Estelle: "But their fighting styles were pretty interesting. Masters was pretty dangerous with three blades of his but Gretel seems to have found a way to make a shield very efficient."

Flynn: "Was is just me or did her shield grow in size every now and then."

Estelle: "Yeah, your right. Transparent parts of it came out and made it bigger."

Flynn: "I've seen fighting styles similar to multiple blades or just a shield, but they didn't seem to have any Blastia on them and yet some of their moves seemed like Artes, just like the first two people Yuri and I fought earlier. How is this possible?"

Yuri: "Well, they did say they came from another world."

Estelle: "So does that mean these others worlds have things that we didn't think existed, like the Entelexeia in our world? ...Or like people with metallic wings and shields that grow with transparency?"

Yuri: "Anyway, we actually met these people... and we actual managed to communicate with them."

Flynn: "And, the first two guys we encountered seemed to know each other, too. Perhaps everyone we meet here is just trying to get back to whatever is home for them."

Yuri: "You might be right. And since this stone is their ticket out of here, they want to get it from us no matter what. But didn't it seem like the von Shang's had a different objective than we did?"

Flynn: "Yeah... But they did mention that they might get 'stuck here,' so they're probably trying to get out too, even if they're trying to do it in a different way."

Estelle: "Um... I don't really get it, but it doesn't seem fair that we may be the only ones who get to go home."

Flynn: "I agree, but there's no guarantee that WE'LL even make it back. We can't afford to worry about everyone else right now."

Estelle: "I-I guess your right. But until then, let's get back to looking for Rita."

Flynn: "You said Ms. Mordio was gone when you found yourself here, right?"

Estelle: "Yes. But after I got dizzy I felt like I was falling and I could've sworn I heard her scream. She has to be here."

Yuri: "I believe you, but I don't see her anywhere around here. We should move on, or else those two might come back for us."

Flynn: "Roger that!"

Estelle: "Yeah, let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Dimensional Royale

Episode: Tales of Vesperia

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Chapter: 3

Stage: Abandoned Temple

Estelle: "Where are we...? Everything looks so different all of a sudden..."

Yuri: "Yeah... This place is new..."

Flynn: "Indeed... I've my fair share of abandoned temples but this place looks completely unfamiliar... Hm? Hey, do you see someone over there?"

Estelle: "Huh? Where?" We see a girl about Estelle's height wearing red and black with short brown hair.

Rita: "Interesting... the Aer density here is stabilizing by the second..."

Estelle: "Hey, it's Rita! Rita!!!"

Rita: "Huh? Estelle!? Phew, I'm so glad you're safe! Wait, Yuri and Flynn are with you, too?"

Estelle: "Oh, I was so worried about you..." Then a girl in a black dress and holding a black cat-faced umbrella shows up.

Yuri: "What the-!? What's with the ears?"

Flynn: "...Is that a rabbit?"

Rachel: "..." I didn't even notice the strange pink thing floating next to her.

Gii: "THAT is the princesses ribbon! And you would do well to refer to her with more respect!"

Yuri: "Did that toy just speak!?"

Gii: "We're not toys!"

Nago: "Are we really that unusual a sight?"

Flynn: "That umbrella's talking too... Anything goes, I guess."

Nago: "How rude, calling me a mere umbrella. Though, now that I get a better look at you, I find it hard to stay mad. You're such a handsome devil, just my type."

Flynn: "Err... I don't even have a response to that..."

Rita: "What the-? What's with this thing!?"

Estelle: "Uh oh, this isn't good..."

Rita: "Hey! That's the commandant you're talking too! Don't be hitting on a figure of the law!"

Flynn: "M-Ms. Mordio... you're defense is really unnecessar-"

Rita: "Don't stop me, Flynn!"

Nago: "Commandant or not, your worlds laws don't apply here."

Rita: "Don't be giving me that crap! He's STILL of higher authority than you!"

Rachel: "Are you quite done fighting with my familiars!? The nerve, picking fights with someone you haven't even met."

Estelle: "Yikes, looks like we made her made. Um, Rita... Ix-nay in the ighting-fay!"

Rachel: "Argue or no, would you mind listening to what I have to say? You do have a Keystone, do you not?"

Yuri: "...!"

Flynn: "No way... Don't tell me this girl's after it too... Why is she here anyway? She's way too young to be here on her own..."

Rachel: "...I see. So you have that color."

???: "Hyah!" A black figure dual wielding backhanded daggers comes out of nowhere and attacks.

Yuri: "...!" I managed to avoid his strike.

C. Blade: "Hmm... Saw my blade coming, did you?"

Estelle: "Wha...!? Yuri, are you okay?"

Yuri: "...No harm done. Yet."

Rita: "Where did he... What the hell? A robot!?"

Rachel: "Oh, hello, Mister Robot. You seem a little aggressive, hmm?"

C. Blade: "The situation is dire, and time is of the essence. I will do whatever it takes to obtain that stone."

Flynn: "Gh... Just hold on. We don't want to fight you."

Rachel: "Well, there's a simple solution to that, isn't there? Simply give up your Keystone and we'll be on our way."

Yuri: "Sorry, but that's not gonna happen. We need to get out to here, too. Our friends are waiting for us back home."

Estelle: "Y-Yeah... How long have we been here? I was supposed to have a meeting with the Council later and if I don't get there in time I'll be in real trouble!"

Rita: "Oh crap! I was supposed to meet the head mage of the Empires Blastia research lab to discuss the recent Blastia shut down in Capua Nor."

Flynn: "Uh oh, I was supposed to train new recruits today! If I don't get there, Leblanc's never gonna let me Here the end of it... Oh god, Ioder's gonna kill me...!"

Yuri: "Anyway... Mind telling us WHAT this Keystone is? And where we are to add to that? ...Do you even know anything?"

Rachel: "...Yes. More than you do, at least."

Yuri: "Then, what are you after this stone? It can be used to get out of here once you reach the goal, right?"

Rachel: "I see. So that's how she explained it to you."

Estelle: "She... You mean, that weird voice we keep hearing?"

Rachel: "In order to escape this Phantom Field, one must collect all of the key items. So desperately clinging to the one stone alone is pointless."

Flynn: "So that's why everyone we met was trying to take it... And by 'Phantom Field,' do you mean this world we're in?"

Rachel: "Correct. While I imagine a more thorough explanation will be lost on you, I will attempt to convey the basics. This is a space created by the overseer to achieve a single purpose... A space that uses Seithr to read through the observation subjects' memories and project them into being... Was that a simple enough explanation?"

Flynn: "Er..."

Estelle: "Umm...?"

Yuri: "Uhhh..."

Rita: "Honestly, you guys need to keep up with your studies on this stuff, but theres only one thing I didn't get from that: what is this 'Seithr' you're talking about?"

Rachel: "To be blunt, it's a substance that covers my world which allows people use magic. Although there are things it can do on its own. While it can't be seen by the naked eye alone, large clumps of it take the form of a black fog..."

Rita: "Do you have any sort technology that Seithr powers?"

Rachel: "I wouldn't exactly say 'power.' It's more that machines can use Seithr the same way as organic lifeforms."

Rita: "I see... So in a way it's similar to Aer in our world which effects everything in the world and we use it to power our own technology of Blastia... Bodhi Blastia is an accessory that allows one to use Artes, Strike and Magic Artes alike. And when Aer gets dense enough I can be seen by the naked eye itself in the form of small floating colored orbs. It would seem this 'Phantom Field has taken some Aer for itself."

Rachel: "I see... So that's what these particles are..."

Yuri: "Uh... Rita, is this serious the best time to be talking about this?"

C. Blade: "Nothing but wasted words. Further talk is unnecessary, pedestrians."

Rachel: "So It seems. While I would have preferred to avoid violence... it seems to be our most expedient option."

Flynn: "Not good! Here they come, Yuri!" Drawing his sword and shield.

Yuri: "Bring it!" Drawing my own sword.

C. Blade: "..."

Rachel: "..."

Flynn: "Or... not. You okay?"

System: "Still waitin' on the entrants, guys! This battle's not gonna start on its own! Don't waste your youth twiddling your thumbs as life passes you by!"

Yuri: "What's your deal? Just act like a normal announcer or something!"

Flynn: "That's right... The battle can't start until they form a tag team."

Yuri: "Oh yeah, you're right. Which means if they don't choose anyone then we don't have to fight!"

Estelle: "I'd say it's a good thing, too, I don't exactly see this girl jumping into battle anytime soon-"

Rachel: "What an annoying system. Fine. I, Rachel Alucard, shall enter the battle."

C. Blade: "I, Crimson Blade, offer my assistance!"

System: "See, was that so hard? You're all registered now. Your turn, Team Purple!"

Flynn: "Damnit, come on! Alright, let's get going-"

Rachel: "Young lady. What is your name?" Turning her attention to Rita.

Rita: "Me? Um, it's Rita Mordio."

Rachel: "Register Rita Mordio as an entrant for Team Purple."

System: "Roooger that! Entry approved!"

Rita: "Huh!? Why me...!?"

Rachel: "Don't get me wrong, I thought this 'Aer' you mentioned was interesting... But this is for wasting my valuable time with arguing with my familiars."

Yuri: "...Fine then. Resister Yuri Lowell."

System: "Now you're gettin' it! It makes me so proud to see you kids learn and grow. Anyway, it's just about time to transition to battle mode, so let's get that fight going!"

Estelle: "R-Rita...!"

Yuri: "Rita, you ready?"

Rita: "Ha! Are you kidding? I'll have this fight done in a snap!"

Flynn: "We're counting on you guys! Remember, we don't want too kill them. You just need to find us a chance to run!"

Yuri and Rita vs Rachel and Crimson Blade

Theme= Blazblue: Queen of Roses

Flynn: "Now!"

Yuri: "Yeah! Everyone, run!" We manage to get away.

Estelle: "Phew... I honestly thought we weren't gonna make it."

Flynn: "That 'Crimson Blade' guy was pretty strong, but that Rachel girl was really something else..."

Estelle: "Um, did any of you guys understand what she was talking about before the battle...?"

Rita: "You mean about the 'Phantom Field' and the 'overseers observation subjects.'"

Flynn: "That was all way over my head... But it did seem like she did know what was going on, so we might have been able to get more information out of her if the fight hadn't started."

Yuri: "..."

Flynn: "Huh? What's wrong, Yuri? Are you okay?"

Yuri: "I'm fine... But something she said keeps bothering me. She said it's pointless to protect this one stone one it's own."

Estelle: "I remember her saying that, too"

Rita: "But as long as we still have our Keystone, we can get out of here, right."

Yuri: "That's what the voice told us, but if we're to believe that Rachel girl, then there's something we need to DO with the stone in order to get out of here..."

Flynn: "Yeah, it seems like there's got to be a way to use it. She was it's not enough to just hold onto it."

Estelle: "You think we should try asking her again?"

Yuri: "Nah, I don't think so... I have a feeling she'd just ignore our questions and start attacking us again."

Rita: "Then why are we even doing this? There's still so much we don't know."

Yuri: "The one thing we can be sure of is that we can't let this thing out of our hands."

Flynn: "Indeed. We may not know how to use it, but if it gets taken from us we're stuck here in this world AND get punished for it? That isn't fair..."

Estelle: "Hey, do you think we're the only ones here? What about Repede, Karol, Judith, Raven, and Patty?"

Rita: "Yeah, if the four of us are here then I guess it makes sense that they would be here too."

Yuri: "Hmm... Karol and Raven had business in Dahngrest and Judy was flying around with Ba'ul as usual."

Flynn: "I heard Patty was searching the Quoi Woods for treasure with her new guild. But I guess this place doesn't really care about where you are when it brings you here."

Estelle: "Yeah. We were all in different locations when we ended up here. Geez... If Repede or Patty were here they'd probably find this goal faster than we are."

Yuri: "No use whining about it now. Right now, we just have to keep going. We can start by keeping an eye out for anyone else that might be here too as well as the goal."


	4. Chapter 4

Dimensional Royale

Episode: Tales of Vesperia

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Chapter: 4

Stage: Forever Fall

Judith: "So, you don't know anything about this place either?" She's talking with a black skinned man in a white karate gi with no arm sleeves and a black belt. He's also got a brown leather belt with sheaths for two fans that wield four different type of Dust each: fire, earth, darkness and lightning for one fans, water, wind, light and wood for the other.

Paris: "Er... No, ma'am, I don't..."

Judith: "I see... such a shame but oh well..." She didn't even notice the girl with him.

Dian: "What the hell're you doing!? Stay away from Master Paris! Unless you wanna your ass kicked, huh?"

Paris: "Calm down, ain't no need to stir the pot. I'm not sensing any hostility out of her, so we should just leave her be."

Dian: "What!? Don't tell me that tone in her voice just now wasn't suspicious to you, too? And the way she's dressed just screams 'I LOVE to seduce to men with my good looks.'"

Judith: "Well aren't you just insulting."

Dian: "You did it again! See!?"

Paris: "Well, hmm..." And then the gang shows up.

Flynn: "Hmm, isn't that Judith over there? Looks like she's arguing with that girl in grey..."

Estelle: "Um... Judging by how this place works you think maybe we should intervene before something happens?"

Rita: "Yeah, we don't want her going into battle mode anytime soon over something petty."

Flynn: "Indeed- Wait a minute, where's Yuri?" Guess they didn't notice me walk off after Estelle said that.

Yuri: "Hey, hey, hey. What's going on here?"

Judith: "Huh? Yuri? And I that Estelle, Rita and Flynn with you? What are you guys doing here?"

Estelle: "Judith, it's good to see you're okay. Are you alone?"

Judith: "Hm? Yeah, I guess I am... But why are all of you here?"

Rita: "Why are WE here? Why are YOU here?"

Judith: "I was just visiting Myorzo then all of a sudden I end up here in this strange, yet beautiful red forest. I saw these two walking around here as well and thought I would ask got some information."

Paris: "Hm? Is that...?" He's eyeballing my hand. "Hey, you guys."

Estelle: "Huh? You mean us? Yes, what is it?"

Rita: "I have a bad feeling about this..."

Paris: "Would you mind givin' me that stone of yours?"

Rita: "Just as I thought. I knew things might go bad somehow."

Yuri: "Sorry, but we can't do that. We need it too."

Paris: "Yeah, can't really say I blame ya. Guess we've all got our fair share of troubles 'round here."

Estelle: "Huh? That's different. This person isn't trying to attack us or anything. Maybe we can talk things over with him after all?"

Flynn: "Perhaps it is worth a try.

Excuse us, but would you mind telling us what this stone is and how to use it?"

Dian: "Yeah, excuse you! If Master Paris says hand it over, you hand it over, damnit!"

Paris: "I told ya not to stir the pot! That won't get us anywhere!"

Dian: "Awww, but that's so boring, and these guys are such jackasses. Especially that striper looking chick with the ugly antennas, she's the WORST! Can we just beat her up already?"

Judith: "Well, EXCUSE me is all Krityans have these! And I'm not a striper!" I just ignore her and keep talking with this guy.

Yuri: "Were you also called here from another world?"

Paris: "Yeah. And not by choice. I've gotta find a way to get back with my partner here."

Rita: "Huh, I guess Estelle was right about him being reasonable."

Dian: "Hey, Jerkwads! That's Master Paris you're talkin' about! Call him by his proper name!"

Estelle: "I guess his is name is Paris then. Well, my name is Estellise. What's yours?"

Dian: "Hmph. Dian doesn't need to reveal her name to any old strangers... Wait, I... just said it..."

Flynn: "Dian, huh? It's nice to meet you. I'm Flynn Scifo of the-"

Dian: "Shut up! Stat back, you pedo!"

Flynn: "Pedo...!?"

Rita: "Hey! That's the Commandant of the Knights you're talking, too! Don't you go insulting him like that!"

Flynn: "Y-You're defense is really unnecessary, Ms. Mordio. I can handle myself..."

Yuri: "We're the same. We just suddenly found ourselves here. We were told that we can't go home unless we safeguard this Keystone and make it to the goal."

Paris: "Goal? What's this about a goal?"

Yuri: "You haven't heard? That's where we're headed."

Dian: "Master Paris! We don't need to take on this whole pack of pedos all at once."

Rita: "By pack, you mean... Yuri and Judith? ...Wait, Estelle and I aren't part of this, are we?"

Dian: "We just need their stone to go home, right? Then there's no need to talk to 'em! It'd be faster if we just took it! Even if they try to fight, there's no way you wouldn't win, Master Paris! But we've gotta hurry, or it'll be too late!"

Paris: "Okay, simmer down. If you're too fast doin' somethin', ya ain't gonna do it right. We gotta sit down, talk it out, and-"

Dian: "Aaaaaargh! This sucks! Alright! Alright, already! I get it now, Master Paris! I've just gotta do it like this, right!? HEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!" She's screaming at the sky.

Yuri: "...!"

Dian: "Heeey! You hear me, don't you!? You! Hey, you! Don't try to ignore me! Answer me already! We ain't got all goddamn day!"

Flynn: "Wh-What? Who is she even talking to!?"

System: "Yes, yes, I hear you. And please, use your indoor voices and appropriate language. You really startled me."

Rita: "Ugh, you again!? I forgot you here!"

Dian: "We've got some entries for you! Our team is Dian and Master Paris! Now let's get on with it!"

Yuri: "Huh!?"

Paris: "H-Hey, wait wait, now wait just one darn minute-"

System: "Roger that! Entry accepted. Team Purple, it's your turn to submit your entries."

Estelle: "What!? Seriously!?"

Dian: "Okay! C'mon, Master Paris! Let's kick these guys' asses together!"

Paris: *sigh*"...Darn you, Dian..."

Flynn: "So much for talking things out!"

Yuri: "Yeah... It's a shame, too, since Paris here is the most reasonable person we've met so far... Hopefully they'll explain some things once this is all over." As I draw my sword.

Flynn: *sigh*"Oh well... So, who's fighting?"

Rita: "Okay, I guess... I volunteer Judith. Those two are gonna be in for a world of hurt!"

Judith: "Alright! I owe this girl for insulting my kind anyway."

Yuri: "Alright then, register Yuri Lowell and Judith. You ready, Judy?"

Judith: "As always... let's go."

Yuri and Judith vs Dian and Paris

Theme= .hack/G.U.: VS Boss

Paris: "Alright, let's get outta here. You can try again later."

Dian: "Damnit! We won't forget this, you pedophiles!"

Rita: "We're not pedophiles!" They run off. "...Oh, they're gone."

Judith: "Hmph! That'll teach her for insulting my people!"

Rita: "Wait, you're madder about that than the pedo thing!?"

Yuri: "It's interesting, though... Paris didn't seem to know about the goal..."

Estelle: "Dian said something weird too... Like 'we don't have all day' or something..."

Flynn: "All sorts of loose ends, and nothing to tie them together. We need more information."

Rita: "Yeah. Damn... I guess we need to find someone else in the know."


	5. Chapter 5

Dimensional Royale

Episode: Tales of Vesperia

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Chapter: 5

Stage: Dahngrest

Estelle: "By the way, does anyone else think that this may be everyone who was brought here? We're missing such a big portion of our group."

Judith: "Yes, it would be nice to have the rest of them here, too."

Flynn: "Honestly, I kinda wish we had Raven with us right about now."

Rita: "The Old Man? Why?"

Flynn: "That guy seems to know how to get his hands on useful information all the time when he's alone. Perhaps those skills would come in handy here, too."

Estelle: "I suppose you're right. If he were here then maybe we'd have better luck piecing things together."

Yuri: "Isn't that him over there?"

Judith: "Hm?" They all look over to see the purple coat wearing archer talking with someone.

Estelle: "I see him! With... hmm? Two girls... one senior and another in green battle armor. It seems like they're talking."

Yuri: "Sounds like a fight waiting to happen."

Flynn: "Calm down. Raven's alone, and the rules require a two-person tag team. They're not going to attack him."

Yuri: "Oh, that's right! Hmm... But if we head over there, we'll be partnered up, and..."

Flynn: "Wait, who's missing?" We didn't even notice Rita run off.

Rita: "Hey, Old Man! What do you think you're doing on your own like that!?"

Judith: "Look who's talking."

Estelle: "Wait, Rita! If you get too close to Raven-!"

Yuri: "Tch... Let's go!"

Raven: "Sorry, but I don't have this Keystone you're talking about. But it's possible I could help ya find it. Mind telling me more?"

Zora: "Hmm... doesn't seem like he knows anything. Talking to him is a waste of time."

Misako: "You don't have to be so rude."

Rita: "Hey, Old Man!"

Raven: "Huh? R-Rita!? Why're you here-? Ow!" She stomped on him foot. "Hey! What was that for!?"

Rita: "Just to make me feel better. Now tell me, in terms of people from our own world, are you alone?"

Raven: "Huh? Yeah, I am... But I wasn't expecting you to be here. Ya caught me just as I was asking these ladies for info." He finally gets up from the pain

Flynn: "Raven!"

Estelle: "Raven!"

Raven: "What the...? How many of you are here? Flynn, Estelle, Judy and... Yuri?"

Yuri: "Looks like you're doing well, Old Man."

Raven: "Likewise. Hmm... Is this all of us? Interesting..."

Flynn: "Huh? You seem awfully collected all of a sudden, Raven."

Yuri: "This is everybody we've found so far, at least."

Raven: "I see. I was just in Altosk headquarters but then I end up back on Dahngrest's bridge. Feeling like somethings up I started to explore the town and found myself in this situation. You're the first familiar faces I've seen."

Estelle: "Does that mean you ran into people you didn't know? They didn't attack you did they!?"

Raven: "Nah, I didn't run into any trouble. But I did discover that this isn't Terca Lumireis. Even though some of the scenery was familiar, there were places that were unlike anything I've ever seen, seeing as we've been all over the world. And there aren't any Monsters either, nor are there any normal civilians. I also noticed that there is Aer here so I can use my Magic Artes, and I have my weapon. So I'm pretty much ready for battle anytime."

Rita: "Wow... You basically just strolled through this whole mess while we've been fighting our butts off!"

Raven: "I've been strolling but hardly with any ease. There's still a lot I don't know. Have you guys heard of a Keystone?"

Yuri: "I have one. I was holding it when I first arrived, and we were told we can't get out of here without it."

Raven: "Ahh... So it's necessary to escape..."

Zora: "Hmm... So that's a Keystone."

Misako: "It's much more portable than I expected."

Judith: "By the way... Who are these girls you're with, Raven?"

Raven: "Who, them? They were looking for the Keystone. So I guess they're trying to escape this place, too."

Zora: "That's right."

Flynn: "Huh? H-Hold on... I know how this story usually ends..." The girl in green draws her sword, a gold khopesh.

Zora: "This worked out quite nicely... I'll have you hand over that Keystone now."

Raven: "Wha...!?"

Rita: "Ugh, I KNEW it!"

Misako: "Please, wait. You don't intend on taking it by force, do you?"

Zora: "It all depends on them. ...I don't think I'd kill any of 'em, at least."

Raven: "What the...!? Are they seriously trying to take our stone!?"

Flynn: "That's what I wanna know! Why does everyone we run into always end up fighting us?"

Misako: "They're every bit as much victims of this world as we are. There's no need for violence. You understand, don't you, Zora...?"

Zora: *sigh*"...You're always too nice when it comes to fighting other people. You think we'll find a compromise in THIS situation? Ridiculous."

Misako: "Ridiculous though it may be, it's just not right. It's wrong, wrong, wrong, absolutely wrong!"

Zora: "Ugh... This is why I can't stand fighting along side you. But I have my ways of making sure you can't refuse to fight."

Misako: "Wait a minute! What could you possibly do here to make me fight anyone! Hey!"

Estelle: "But, aren't the two of them fighting...?"

Flynn: "What should we do? Should we duck out while we have the chance?"

Rita: "Yeah, doesn't look like that obnoxious you-know-what is gonna show up either."

Raven: "You-know-what?"

System: "Oh, she's probably referring to me."

Rita: "Yeah, that's right. That thing with the irritating voice and... C'mon, seriously!? How is your timing this good!?"

System: "What, you thought I wouldn't hear you? Well, you thought wrong! I'm practically clairvoyant!"

Raven: "It's like it's inside our heads... Could it be some kind of... telepathic Entelexeia?"

Estelle: "No, I think I would be able to sense an Entelexeia's power near by if that were the case... but it does feel similar."

System: "Oh, who cares about little ol' me? Now, how about that tag battle!?"

Judith: "In the end, it all comes down to this..."

Zora: "Good. Hey, Moderator, hurry up and start the fight. Maybe that'll shut my Mother up..."

Misako: "H-Hey! Why do you keep-!?"

System: "Ask, and ye shall receive! Ten seconds until the bell! If entrants are not decided by then, it will count as a forfeit, and the losers will be subject to a truly embarrassing punishment, as per our new rule!"

Rita: "Wait, you totally just made that up! That's not fair!"

Yuri: "Guess we're doing this. Come on, Old Man." As I draw my sword.

Raven: "Huh!? Why me!?"

Judith: "Well, you are pretty much the cause of this fight, so naturally, you should participate."

Raven: "Damnit, fine! Watch my back, Kid!"

Yuri and Raven vs Zora and Misako

Theme= Project X Zone: Morrigan stage

Misako: "It seems they've outfoxed us... We have to retreat, Zora."

Zora: "Damn, I underestimated them...!" They run off.

Yuri: "Looks like we beat 'em..."

Raven: "Geez... Didn't think they would be so strong... Fighting like this ain't good for these old bones- Ow!" Rita kicked him in the back which made him fall down.

Rita: "Don't you think you should be apologizing for something?"

Raven: "Huh? Oh! Right. I'm... sorry for acting a little rashly... I probably shouldn't have brought up the stone so casually... I didn't think they would attack like that."

Flynn: "Don't worry about it. Here, let me explain our situation and maybe we can solve a few things." We send some time listening to Flynn explain to the Old Man everything we've learned so far. "...I see, so you were trying to get information too..."

Raven: "At least from those willing to talk. I just ran from anyone who tried to attack me. But I guess my instincts were wrong about those two..."

Judith: "Well... It's not like they came at you with they're weapons ready or anything."

Raven: "True, but I made the mistake to let my guard down for information."

Yuri: "I swear... If Rita hadn't gone berserk, maybe you could've got something out of them."

Rita: "What was that!?"

Raven: "Eh, I don't mind. Honestly, I doubt I would've gotten anything useful even if Rita hadn't appeared. Anyway, I tried asking earlier, but is this everybody that's been brought here from our world?"

Yuri: "We think so. Nobody's seen so much as a trace of Repede, Karol or Patty. Well, in our circle of friends, at least."

Estelle: "So why us? Did they pick us for a reason? Is it because we were the ones to stop the Adephahos?"

Judith: "No, if that we're the case then they would DEFINITELY be here."

Raven: "...Hold on. I think I might know. What is one thing all three of them have in common?"

Yuri: "Um... they're all associated with this group?"

Raven: "No, that's too obvious! They all are helpful in searching. Think about it like this: this world is a little strange but give him some time and Karol probably would've had this place mapped out real well so we'd be able to get around with little trouble. And think about this: everyone here knew that someone in our group had a 'key item,' so to speak. So here's a quick question: you've been getting into fights ever since you got here, correct?"

Estelle: "Yes. One after another, with no time to rest."

Raven: "Right! But if Repede were, that sniffer of his would've helped in avoiding most of those battles. And finally: non of us may know where this goal is, but I feel like Patty would find it pretty quickly given her treasure hunting skills. Meaning that the enemy is trying to keep us from evading our opponents."

Flynn: "Which would mean... Whoever brought us here is deliberately making us hold the key item and enabling these battles with everyone we meet."

Rita: "Which I'm starting to get a little sick of, honestly..."

Yuri: "Which would mean, that someone out there has something to gain from all this fighting."

Rita: "You may be right. And while this is just theory... I think that the voice is controlling the people here to some extent. At least through the rules it has established."

Yuri: "Yeah. That voice is also the one who keeps starting all the tag battles, too."

Flynn: "It's probably designed to encourage the people in this world to fight each other."

Estelle: "I-I'm getting a bad feeling about this. Wouldn't that mean that the voice is the one behind all of this?"

Judith: "That, or the voice is simply an emissary."

Raven: "Either way, it's likely that holding onto the Keystone and continuing to fight will eventually achieve the masterminds objective. But, to be optimistic, perhaps the realization of that objective will allow us to be released."

Rita: "Are you kidding? Whatever this punk's after can't be good! We can't just play along!"

Raven: "I feel the same way. I don't like this place. It feels like our memories are being projected onto something abnormal."

Judith: "If the mastermind knows everything about us and is arranging all the fights, should we really keep moving forward?"

Flynn: "I don't know... Moving forward seems to be our only option. It's frustrating to know that we're doing what the mastermind wants us to do, but I think this is the only way for us to approach the truth."

Estelle: "Agreed. Returning to our world is important, but that's not our only concern..."

Yuri: "Yeah! I dunno what they're up to, but if it's something bad..."

Rita: "We'll crush 'em!"

Judith: "We'll take them down!"

Raven: "Haha... You ever think we're a little too used to these crazy situations? But we've got no other choice. We can't just let the culprit be, can we?"

Flynn: "Heh... No we can't. But we have to be cautious. If there's any way we can avoid combat, we should."

Yuri: "Yeah. Come on, everyone!"


	6. Chapter 6

Dimensional Royale

Episode: Tales of Vesperia

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Chapter: 6

Stage: Nordopolica Coliseum

Yuri: "...We're back here again? Seriously?"

Flynn: "At least those guys we met here are gone."

Estelle: "Maybe they're looking for us."

Yuri: "Yeah, no thanks. That Morro guy reminds me too much of Zagi. But I would actually like a rematch with that Masters guy. That fighting style was pretty interesting. But this time, in a one-on-one fight."

Flynn: "Yuri, I think you're enthusiasm is getting the best of you again..."

Judith: "Oh, I don't know... getting a rematch with someone you thought was strong sounds kinda fun."

Raven: "Ah, Judy Darlin', always thinking on the optimistic side of things. But to be realistic, you probably won't see him again before we're out of here, but if you do, I say you go for it."

Estelle: "But honestly, it's too bad that the others aren't here."

Rita: "Pff. I can only imagine how much of a fool the runt would be making of himself through out this whole thing."

Judith: "And Patty would probably be taking whatever chance she can to flirt with Yuri."

Yuri: "Please don't remind me..."

Raven: "They're right though. Them and the pooch are just being left out of this, which isn't exactly fair."

Flynn: "Hey, I just thought of something: do you think that if we get out of here we'll end up where we were before arriving here? Or do you think we'll end up in our homes?"

Rita: "Yeah, that's actually a good question... But I guess as long as we don't end anywhere with Monsters, I don't care where we end up..." Our conversation is cut short when a man with long brown hair in a green coat shows up.

Aidan: "Uh... Hate to crash your little party, but..."

Estelle: "...! Who!?"

Raven: "Aaah! You almost gave me a heart attack! Who're you anyway!?"

Rita: "You idiot, you don't even have a heart!"

Judith: "Calm down you guys. He doesn't seem hostile to me."

Flynn: "Um, Judith... That sounds less convincing when you've got your lance drawn... I guess none of us can help it, I've got my sword and shield out too."

Raven: "But just look at the guy! He looks pretty strong! And that sword of his is huge!"

Aidan: "Calm down. I'm not here to fight."

Flynn: "...So you have no intention of taking our Keystone?"

Aidan: "Well, if you just wanted to give it to me, I wouldn't complain."

Yuri: "We can't do that. We have to get back to our world."

Aidan: "Mm... Yeah, I figured as much. Still, I'm not gonna take your Keystone. I've got one of my own anyway. Take a look." He shows us a green Keystone.

Estelle: "Huh? That's the same stone Yuri's got... But it's a different color."

Rita: "So there really are multiple Keystones..."

Judith: "I think it's safe so to say that he's not our enemy."

Flynn: "If he's after the Keystones, showing us his is far too brazen. And if it's a trap, it's a sloppy one."

Aidan: "I'm not trying to trick you. I'm just sayin', I'd take your Keystone if you didn't want it, but I don't really give a damn."

Estelle: "Then why did you come talk to us?"

Aidan: "I've been told to collect the Keystones... but something seems off to me. Bugs me that she's on the, too."

Rita: "She...? Who is he talking about?"

Judith: "An acquaintance of his, maybe?"

Estelle: "A-Anyway... This guy actually seems like he wants to talk. I mean, I know our track record hasn't been great, but maybe we should give it a try?"

Yuri: "Yeah. Anyway, I'm Yuri Lowell."

Aidan: "I'm Aidan... the Turnabout Terror."

Raven: "The... what terror? I swear, kids these days and they're fancy nicknames."

Aidan: "Anyway, you're wrapped up in this too. Damn Rabbit... She won't explain a thing."

Yuri: "Rabbit? You mean that girl wearing the bunny ears? Rachel?"

Aidan: "Yeah, did you run into her? And I'm not exactly sure that calling her 'girl' like that is a good thing. Based on her twisted energy feeling alone, calling her that makes her sound way too innocent. That Rabbit's trying to collect all four Keystones, but..."

Rita: "...There are four?"

Flynn: "So, all we were told was that we were supposed to take this Keystone and head to the goal. We didn't hear anything about collecting them."

Estelle: "And every time we meet someone, they try to take it away, so we've been running at the soonest chance we get."

Aidan: "Damn... Seems like a pretty smart move, though. Everyone in this world is... kinda crazy. If guys like you with your outdated tactics took them in for real, you wouldn't be walking away so easily."

Raven: "What the-!? Now that's not very nice! We haven't lost a single match so far!"

Judith: *sigh*"Raven... We've finally met someone we can talk to, so let's try to stay amicable."

Flynn: "So, it seems you're trying to collect all of the Keystones too. Are you sure that you can afford to talk to us like this?"

Aidan: "Eh."

Rita: "'Eh'? Take this seriously!"

Aidan: "Hey, I'm a victim here, too, you know!? I've got no idea what's going on. That's why we gotta find that Rabbit! Come to think of it, she did seem kinda overwhelmed and flustered and even kinda cagey. Ugh! Just thinking about her pisses me off. I can tell she's just trying to make me do her dirty work for her. Damnit, once all this is settled, I'm gonna make her cry. That'll show her."

Estelle: "Um... Does that mean... you'll cooperate with us?"

Raven: "I dunno about this...He's talking to us now, but at the end of the day, he still wants the Keystone, right?"

Aidan: "Nah. If you guys want it, you can keep it."

Rita: "Excuse me!? I mean, we weren't about to hand it over, but I expected you'd care a little more."

Aidan: "I'm guessing that it's more important that they're all together than it is that one person has them. So whether you have it or I have it, it won't make much difference."

Rita: "R-Really?"

Aidan: "But if I let you keep it, you guys have to follow me. If you guys lose your Keystone or someone takes it from you, it's not gonna be good. And if you don't wanna do that, well... I think you know how this'll go down."

Estelle: "Uh, er... F-Follow you... to where?"

Aidan: "First of all, we'll find the Rabbit. You know she's got to be holding onto to something important." We get a good distance to talk privately about our decision.

Estelle: "H-Hey, what should we do?"

Raven: "What if we follow this stranger, and he doesn't just take our Keystone, but also our SKULLS! I'm not even kidding! ...D-Do you really think it's okay?"

Yuri: "Honestly, I don't think we have anything to worry about from him. Probably."

Flynn: "Agreed. He doesn't seem like a bad guy."

Judith: "Or at the very least, he doesn't seem like the type to stab someone in the back."

Flynn: "We'll need to use caution, but everything he's done so far makes me think that he'd be a worthy ally."

Judith: "Either way, we won't be able to find this goal all by ourselves. I think that following Aidan and asking the Rabbit for a proper explanation is a good idea."

Yuri: "Yeah. Once we do that, we can figure out our plan."

Raven: "Works for me, I guess. You'll never know what's in the hole if ya don't jump in."

Rita: "I'm not following you into ANY holes."

Aidan: "You guys finished hashing things out?"

Yuri: "Yeah. We'll take you up on your offer. But let's each hold on to our respective Keystones, okay?" But then the unexpected happened.

???: "Those stones are mine!" Someone tried attack from behind!

Yuri: "...Hm?"

Aidan: "Who's that!?"

Rita: "Ah, what!?" When the dust clears we see a boy in a navy blue trench coat with white hair and a monstrous right arm wielding a strange machine-like sword.

Estelle: "It's... a boy? And he's got some kind Monster arm! ...And he's actually kinda cool!"

Flynn: "Lady Estellise! Nows not the time to be complimenting him! He's attacking us!"

Aidan: "Tch! Stay focused!" We get another ambush from behind! We're just lucky we dodged!

Raven: "Whoa! Now what!?" When the dust clears we see a man that looks pretty much like an older version of the boy that attacked us but he's wearing a red trench coat, his arms not monstrous, and his sword looks pretty normal than the boys.

Dante: "Well now. I tried attacking from your blind spot... but you're quicker than you look."

Nero: "Sorry about the screw up, Dante."

Dante: "Relax, Kid. I planned ahead just incase. Plan B."

Nero: "Alright! Getting ready for you're beating because no matter what world we're in, we won't let any demons go un-slain!"

Dante: "Now, hand over the Keystone and MAYBE we'll spare you!"

Aidan: "Ugh... This looks like trouble."

Raven: "Hey, what's your problem!? That was dangerous!"

Dante: "Pff! Since when did demons like you care about danger."

Nero: "I don't know how your hiding your demonic presence from me, but that still doesn't change the fact we know you plan to use the Keystone for evil!"

Rita: "Evil!? Since when are WE the bad guys!?"

Yuri: "I'm guessing that voice gave them bad info. It's like what Masters said." Flashback to something Masters told us earlier.

Masters: "I believe we may have been given conflicting information." End flashback.

Flynn: "So does that mean each combatant has been given different instructions? But to what end?"

Aidan: "Hell if I know, but we can worry about that later. Punks like this don't listen until you rough 'em up a little."

Judith: "My, my, aren't you awfully physical!"

Aidan: "Just hold on to your stone and stand back. I've got this."

Yuri: "Not without my help. You can't fight alone here anyway."

Estelle: "Wha, really!? Be careful, Yuri!"

System: "Gimme a TAG! Gimme a BATTLE! Gimme a TAG BATTLE! Did you know that 'tag' and 'battle' are the Phantom Field's primary exports? Well, with that factoid out of the way, let's get our entrants ready to roll!"

Rita: "You stupid, voice bastard! Stop being so excited about all this!"

Yuri: "Doesn't matter to me. I've gotta do what I've gotta do...!" As I draw my sword.

Aidan: "Just make sure you pull your weight!"

Nero: "If you're gonna fight, then fight! There's no way we'll lose!"

Yuri and Aidan vs Nero and Dante

Theme= DMC4: the Time has Come


	7. Chapter 7

Dimensional Royale

Episode: Tales of Vesperia

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Chapter: 7

Stage: Maiden Vault

Nero: "Damnit... You bastards are pretty tough!"

Dante: "C'mon! We can't be taken down so easily!"

Aidan: "Heh. For a couple of look-a-likes, you're pretty persistent. You've got guts, I'll give you that."

Raven: "H-Hey... Now that you've beaten each other up, can we just talk a little?"

Estelle: "Yeah, any more fighting is just gonna tire us all out."

Dante: "Hah! Like I have anything to say to demons like you."

Rita: "Demons, huh? We should probably start by setting the record straight on that one."

Flynn: "Listen. We're all human and we're not evil, and we don't plan on anything to this world."

Nero: "Well that would explain a lack of demonic presence, but the rest I don't get..."

Dante: "Then tell me: what are you gonna do with that stone?"

Yuri: "We just want to get home. We were told that if we kept this stone safe, we could escape."

Estelle: "We were brought here from another world. I imagine you were, as well."

Rita: "Apparently, the things the voice told you and the things it told us are VERY different, so that's probably the root of the problem here. Right?"

Nero: "Then, you're not demons?"

Raven: "Now you get it!"

Aidan: "Amazing. Look what happens when you listen..."

Dante: "Damnit... I can't believe we let some dumb voice fool us like that!"

Yuri: "Don't worry about it. As long things are cleared up now, we're good."

Raven: "Alright, that sounds like a ceasefire to me! Whew... It's nice to talk without worrying I'll be attacked."

Flynn: "Please, tell me, do you have a Keystone of your own?"

Nero: "Yep. Have a look!" He shows it off.

Judith: "Hm? This ones also a different color from ours. This ones blue."

Nero: "The voice told us that the other Keystone holders were all demons and that if they got all four of them, they would throw this world into a demonic chaos."

Yuri: "Damn, that's not even a good lie... So that's why you came after us?"

Rita: "..." Rita all of sudden goes completely quite with her thinking face on.

Raven: "Everything okay, Rita? Why're you quite?"

Rita: "That lie is proof that they're hiding something."

Raven: "Eh?"

Flynn: "I see what you mean. Things are finally starting to come together... We just need a little more information."

Rita: "Exactly. We need to know: why has everyone here received different instructions? What's the underlying intent?"

Raven: "That's our Genius Mage."

Aidan: "Yeah. If we can figure that out then maybe we'll finally get somewhere-"

???: "-Target confirmed. Initiating mission."

Aidan: "Gh! Watch out!"

Nero: "Eh!?"

Dante: "Ngh!" Nero and Dante barely got out of the way as a silver blur passes by then, but they don't seem hurt from it. The blur stops and we see it's another robot with a silver color instead of black.

Rita: "What now!?"

Aidan: "Titan...!"

Rita: "Huh!? Do you know this guy!?"

Titan: "Target captured. Initiating damage check... No damage detected." We finally sees what he's talking about when he holds out the blue Keystone Nero showed us. He must've took it!

Nero: "Huh? Wha-? Our Keystone!"

Dante: "Oh, c'mon! I could barely see him!"

Titan: "First mission, complete. Transitioning to removal phase."

Dante: "Huh!? Look out, Kid!" An eerie light then surrounds Nero and Dante.

Nero: "What the-!?"

Titan: "Transferring." When the light vanishes, they're gone too.

Yuri: "The hell...?"

Flynn: "Th-They disappeared!"

Rita: "Hey, you! What'd you do to them!"

Titan: "Please do not worry. I did not hurt them. They have been isolated in a non-combat area."

Estelle: "I-Isolated? That fast?"

Aidan: "You guys stand back. This is no ordinary opponent."

Titan: "Aidan the Turnabout Terror. Yuri Lowell. I am aware that you each possess a Keystone. Please and them over."

Judith: "...So he's after the stones too."

Aidan: "You must be joking. What's your plan here, Titan? Even if we give you the stones, what are you going to do?"

Titan: "...That does not concern you."

Aidan: "Are you broken or something? It very much DOES concerns me, you dumbass! You're supposed to be following Huntsmen orders!"

???: "My, listen to all that barking. It makes me wonder if you have any bite." The Rabbit shows up.

Raven: "Oh! Bunny!"

Flynn: "Bonnie...? Was that her name?"

Aidan: "You... You've got some nerve, showing up with that smug look on your face. Well, I guess how you look now doesn't matter, 'cause you're gonna be cryin' once I'm done with you!"

Rachel: "I'm terrified, truly. You seem like an especially rambunctious person. Do I need to call for assistance to protect me?"

Aidan: "Just keep talking. I'm gonna shut that arrogant mou-...!?" Something tries to attack him but he managed to avoid it. It's that 'Crimson Blade' guy she was with earlier.

Rachel: "There we are. Some proper assistance."

C. Blade: "...We find ourselves in another world, yet our fates are still intertwined."

Aidan: "Tch... You...!"

Estelle: "Gh... That black robot is here too!"

Rachel: "Now, Aidan, give us your Keystone."

Aidan: "Damn... You too, huh? What's so important about this stone?"

Rachel: "You do not need to know... And I'm afraid I don't have much time. Please don't make this into a nuisance."

C. Blade: "Whether you hand the stone over or not, I still intend to take you down."

Aidan: "Heh, you should've told me I only had one option from the get-go."

Raven: "Huh!? Don't tell me you're going to fight Silver Knight, Bunny Girl, and Pitch Black all on your own!"

Aidan: "Titan I need to keep in tact. But the other two won't be a problem. Let's me take 'em both down at once."

System: "Actually, it IS a problem! Tag battle rules, remember? And no handicap matches allowed! You've gotta get ready for a PROPER fight!"

Raven: "You again!? Stop being so hyped about this!"

Aidan: "Those damn rules again... So, what, I need another entrant?"

Judith: "Well... I guess I might as well step into the fray."

Estelle: "Huh? J-Judith?"

Aidan: "Hey, are you serious!? These machines are monsters with human like forms and she's just monster, period! There's no guarantee you'll make it out alive with as little defense as your outfit gives off."

Judith: "Eh. I'm always looking for a challenge. Besides, you helped us out earlier, so that makes allies. And Brave Vesperia never leaves they're allies alone."

Aidan: "You really trust each other, huh? Makes me think back to my academy days. Fine, do whatever you want."

Rachel: "And the farce continues... Rachel Alucard, registering for battle."

C. Blade: "I, Crimson Blade, offer my aid!"

System: "Okay! Sounds to me like both team are ready to brawl!"

Aidan: "Then it's settled. We'll take on Rabbit and the black freak. You guys-"

Yuri: "Got it. We'll handle the machine in the silver armor."

Aidan: "Sorry. Titan and Crimson Blade are my mess, I should be able to clean it up."

Yuri: "Heh, it's like Judy said. Allies help each other out."

Aidan: "Hah, you guys are my kind of people. Let's go, Judy!"

Judith: "Alright! Don't hurt us now!" They start their fight with the Rabbit and the black machine.

Raven: "Oh boy... Judith is going full warrior again..."

Rita: "Hey, Old Man! Eyes forward! We've got our own problems!" Titan creates a strange clone of Yuri to be his tag partner.

Titan: "Target's hostility level increased - commencing removal."

Estelle: "...It seems we have no choice."

Yuri: "Yeah... Let's go, Estelle!"

Aidan and Judith vs Rachel and Crimson Blade

Yuri and Estelle vs Titan and Yuri clone

Theme= Megaman X4: Sky Lagoon(Zero)


	8. Chapter 8

Dimensional Royale

Episode: Tales of Vesperia

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Chapter: 8

Stage: Final Stage

Estelle: "W-We did it...! Right...?"

Rita: "Her movements have ceased... It seems we've won."

Raven: "Whew... Man, every single match is so close!"

Flynn: "But is he really out of commission...?"

Titan: "...Damage: critical! Mission: failed... entering rest mode for Aura repair..." He makes a shut down noise and falls to his back and his body is covered by a wave light blue. Must that 'Aura' he mentioned.

Raven: "That... was weird to everyone else too, right?"

Estelle: "Oh, right! We need to check on Judith!" We can hear the fighting not far from here.

Judith: "Ugh... These guys are seriously tough!"

Aidan: "One last push, Judy! Let's show 'em what we've got!"

C. Blade: "This is pointless. My goal of revenge shall not involve the likes of you, girl."

Rachel: "Please, give up now and hand over the stone. Hurry...!"

Aidan: "Hah! What's the matter, Rabbit? You're really freaking out. What happened to all that confidence!?"

Rachel: "Don't you make fun of me! I've told you many times is running-"

System: "Okay, okay, break it up folks! Stop, stop, stop, I said stop!" Then everything just goes pitch black.

Aidan: "Wha!?"

Raven: "Huh!? What gives!?"

Estelle: "H-Hey, this is..."

Rita: "Yeah... This looks REALLY bad..."

Rachel: "It seems we're too late." All of a sudden I start glowing white.

Estelle: "...Huh? Y-Yuri? What's happening to you!?"

Yuri: "What is this...?"

Flynn: "Wha- Yuri's glowing!?"

Judith: "Wait...! It's not just Yuri!"

Aidan: "Oh, come on! What is this!?" We see the same thing is happening to him.

Raven: "Wh-What's going on!? Why is it just the two of you...?"

Rita: "...The stones! THEY'RE not the ones that are glowing, the Keystones are!"

System: "Ding ding ding! Hit that nail right on the head! Sounds like it's just about time for the climax!" A loud noise is heard. The blackness is gone. And we see a giant purple crystal floating near by.

Raven: "Whoooa! What the hell is that!?"

Estelle: "It's... almost kinda cool..."

Rita: "Whaaat!? Could that be..."

Yuri: "...The Keystone?"

Raven: "Huh!? You're trying to tell me THAT's the stone!?"

Flynn: "In a manner of speaking. I would hazard a guess that this is the Keystones' true form."

Judith: "Wait, where'd Aidan go? The Rabbit and Pitch Black are gone too!"

System: "Oh, I have no use for them now, so I left them behind."

Flynn: "...! The voice...! So you're behind this!"

Estelle: "L-Left then behind!? Where!?"

System: "An interdimensional space, a singularity, a room within infinity... that sort of place. Not to worry."

Flynn: "How could I NOT worry!?"

System: "Regardless, at this point, their safety is a trivial concern. My purpose is nearly achieved. Thanks to Team Purple's collection of all important battle data, that is."

Rita: "I knew it... That stone wasn't for escaping this place after all..."

Estelle: "What!? Then what was it for!?"

Rita: "...It's a recording medium. For battle information."

System: "Wow, you figured it out. You really are bright!"

Flynn: "I get it. That's the reason we were all given conflicting information..."

Rita: "Exactly! She used that to pit us against each other so she could collect the data she wanted."

Raven: "That's our Genius Mage..."

Yuri: "No... You tricked us. You bastard!"

Judith: "...So, you used us."

System: "Well, to be accurate, I'm STILL using you."

Rita: "Huh!? Like hell you are! Why would we follow your orders NOW!?"

System: "Don't be so cruel... One last time, for old time's sake?"

Yuri: "One last time...?"

System: "That's right. Team Purple, the last team standing, still has one more role to play - you are to be my final adjustment."

Estelle: "Final adjustment? ...What does that mean?"

Raven: "Hey... I've got a really bad feeling about this... Don't tell me..."

System: "To be blunt, I would like your last fight to be against me. You are to be my test subjects... Not for any objective reason so much as my personal curiosity."

Raven: "We're seriously doing this!?"

System: "Oh, by the way, if I win this battle, I'll take your world and the universe around it. Hah! No hard feelings, okay?"

Judith: "Well, well. I'd say the scale of this battle just skyrocketed."

Rita: "Then bring it on! This ass-kicking has been a long time coming!"

Estelle: "Indeed. We won't let take over our world! We're going to protect if it's the last thing we do!"

Flynn: "Lady Estellise..."

Yuri: "One way or another, we need to stop that thing... Let's go, Flynn!" Drawing my sword

Flynn: "Yeah... You're right. Just like always..." He draws his own sword. "Everything I feel is in this sword!"

Yuri: "Good... Come on!"

Yuri and Flynn vs System(purple)

Theme= Blazblue Cross Tag Battle: Boss theme-System

Flynn: "Now, Yuri!"

Yuri: "This ends now!" I activate my Mystic Arte. "O brilliant blade of coldest steel, rend the infinite darkness and crush my enemies to nothing! You're dead! Savage Wolf Fury!" That last few hits that finishes the Arte is what ends it.

Rita: "Yeeaaaahhh! Hell yeah!"

Raven: "Yaaay! Did we do it!? Did we just save the world AGAIN!?"

Estelle: "We did! Now that felt good."

Flynn: "Okay, but good feelings aside... We won, and that's great, but what happens now?"

Raven: "What do you mean? We won, so isn't that a one-way ticket back home?"

Judith: "That... is a good question. Wait..." But then the Rabbit shows up.

Rachel: "What am I going to do with you ruffians? You just had to defeat that thing in its awakened state..."

Judith: "Huh? You..."

Yuri: "Bonnie? You're alright?"

Estelle: "Huh? But I thought the voice thing locked you inside a room inside a singularity inside a something or another..."

Rachel: "Oh, that's correct. Fortunately, Aidan's hidden power and Mister Robot's ultimate form shattered it to pieces..."

Rita: "You've gotta be kidding... I don't know how he did it, but that guy must be a monster..."

Raven: "Time out. Are you saying that Aidan is still alive!?"

Rachel: "Of course. He and Mister Robot are off having fun together." We can hear they're 'fun' from a distance.

C. Blade: "One time ability copy: Twin Blade Artes! Ghost Falcon!"

Aidan: *Han Geki!*"Armor Break!"*Ren Geki!*Reaper's Dance!"

Raven: "I see..."

Flynn: "There's something I'd like to ask you. We stopped the Keystone's advance, but based on the way our surroundings are responding..."

Rachel: "...You're correct. System is still alive."

Rita: "What!? What's that supposed to mean? Do we get to go back to Terca Lumireis or not?"

Rachel: "Unfortunately, we were a little too late. System has already completed her observation of your world. And now that her core has been destroyed, the data that she collected is beginning to spread across this one."

Raven: "I'm sorry... I don't think I follow."

Rachel: "A new world - a new Phantom Field is about to be born."

Yuri: "A new world...?"

Raven: "Nope, nuh-uh, no thanks. All of this is going way over my head."

Rachel: "You'll understand soon enough. See? Reconstruction has already started." Then everything starts shaking and we all get a strange feeling.

Raven: "Guogh!"

Rita: "Huh!? What is this...!?"

Estelle: "My... My head!"

Flynn: "Urgh... This feeling... It's just like when I first arrived here...!"

Judith: "Then, the world really is...!

Yuri: "Ugh... Everyone, stay close!"

Rachel: "Pleasant dreams... Allow me to wish you luck, for what may be the last time." Everything goes pitch black again and we all fall unconscious.


	9. Ending

Dimensional Royale

Episode: Tales of Vesperia

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network Capcom)

Ending

Stage: Dahngrest

Yuri: "..." I start to wake up. "..." My vision is pretty hazy. "..." My vision starts to clear up and I see... "Is this...?" Theres no way I wouldn't recognize this place. "...Huh? Dahngrest's entrance bridge? Did we make it back...? And... what is this in my pocket? ...A purple stone...?"

Estelle: "Yuri!"

Yuri: "Estelle...!"

Estelle: "I'm so glad you're safe! I mean, did we really make it back? Is this really our world?"

Yuri: "I don't know... Something's off..."

Rita: "Huh? That's odd. The Monster level near the bridge is pretty low."

Yuri: "Yeah, you're right. It's not that time of year yet."

Flynn: "Ugh, my head... Now what's going on?"

Yuri: "Standing our here won't tell us anything. Let's head for Altosk headquarters and see what's going on." We head for the center of town where the guild, Altosk, keeps its headquarters and we stop to see groups of guilds at its front gate. We overhear a conversation between members of the 'World Cellar.'

Energetic boy member: "Yo! Morning!"

Slacking girl member: "Good morning! Hey, did guys map out that crystal island? Yeah, me neither. Hehe."

Cranky boy member: "Suuup. Hey, you ever gonna gimme my book back!?"

Chatty girl member: "Guess what? I saw this really cool looking fighter in the inn yesterday talking to one of the higher ups of Altosk!"

Chatty boy member: "Huh? What's that all about?"

Chatty girl member: "A new guild leader maybe? He WAS asking about the basic's of starting a guild, so maybe that's what he's trying to do!"

Chatty boy member: "For real? How many new guilds are we gonna get this year?"

Estelle: "Everyone's acting normal..."

Flynn: "Yeah... Except that nobody seems to find it odd that I'm here."

???: "Oops, sorry."

Yuri: "No worries, I was in the-" We see a guild booth with the guild name being 'Shade Huntsmen.' We see Aidan and Nero are there, Aidan's robotic arm, Nero's monstrous arm, and Nero's sword are now Blastia, along with two other people we haven't seen yet. One in a green ninja outfit with short blonde messy hair and a gold katana. And one in a purple full body suit with black leather gloves and boots, and black shoulder pads and waist guards, with long black hair and glasses. She's also wearing a black hair band with cat ears and a false cats tail on her suit, and finally she's got a purple dual edge sword.

Aidan: "Oh, hey. I'm Aidan the Turnabout Terror. Just started this guild. Nice to meetcha."

Yuri: "Hm!?"

Flynn: "Huh!?"

Rita: "Wha!?"

Estelle: "Really...!?"

Rita: "H-Hey, what the hell are you doing...?"

Lloyd: "Man, it's really windy today..."

Estelle: "HUH!?"

Nero: "Hey, Angel! Mind letting me borrow your sword sharpener?"

Angel: "Alright, just don't over do it like you did last time..."

Rita: "Huuuuhh!?"

Flynn: "This place has certainly gotten more... diverse."

Aidan: "Yeah, lots of new guilds this year. Anyway, I'm sure I'll be seein' ya around soon."

Yuri: "Y-Yeah... Looking forward to it."

Rita: "Don't just accept this! How can you stay calm at a time like this!?"

Yuri: "...Hey, he did greet me, so..."

Rita: "So what if he greeted you!? Don't tell me this isn't freaking you out, too!"

Estelle: "But what's Aidan even DOING in Terca Lumireis? His arm is a Blastia and everything!"

Flynn: "Do you think we should tell Mr. Whitehorse about this?"

Yuri: "What's Harry gonna do anyway? Actually, is that Harry even OUR Harry?"

Rita: "I thought the time of year changing was weird, but this is all wrong! This isn't even Dahngrest anymore!"

Yuri: "Could this be the 'Phantom Field' that Bonnie was talking about...?"

Nero: "Oh no! I forgot to restock on Gels this morning!"

Lloyd: "Damn, that sucks. But don't worry, we have plenty of time before we leave. Come on, let's go get some."

Nero: "Ah. Thanks, Lloyd. Guess I owe you one."

Rita: "They're all acting like this is totally normal! What's with this world!?"

Estelle: "Wow... It feels like we've known them all along!"

Flynn: "Wait, Lady Estellise! Don't let their lies draw you in! We've NEVER met a guild like this, got it!?"

Aidan: "Oh, crap... Forgot to get ingredients. Hey, how's the food at the tavern here?"

Rita: "Stop trying to blend in with us! Ugh, what are we gonna d-" Everything goes black again.


End file.
